lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudolta
WHITE (3 - 4) |risk_level = HE |image2 = Rudoltapreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 18 |bad_mood = 0 - 5 |norm_mood = 6 - 11 |good_mood = 12 - 18 |breach = yes |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "With my infinite hatred, I give you this gift." - Rudolta Rudolta (F-02-49), previously known as Rudol-ta of Sled, is a three-piece Abnormality; Rudolph, Santa, and the Sleigh. Rudolph is a hornless reindeer with a long neck, black hooves, bulbous ears, and silver shackles chaining its legs together. Its body is made of red, white, and green materials sloppily stitched together, and it wears two collars of Christmas lights with red, green, and yellow bulbs. Rudolph has bloodshot, bulging eyes crudely stitched onto its face, a white beard, a round nose, and lipless teeth. According to encyclopedia entries, it also has a hole in its stomach. Santa is a red statue on Rudolph's back inside a transparent bag of blood and human organs that are said to still be functional. It wears a Christmas hat made of intestines. The sleigh is connected to the Christmas lights around Rudolph's neck. It's brown and held together by more stitch work. It has two white runners, and two green hands mounted on the front of the sleigh. The sleigh carries a black bag tied with a yellow ribbon, which moves in its in-game sprite.__TOC__ Ability Its ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reach 0, allowing it to breach. Getting a Normal work result might decrease its counter by 1 and has a high chance to be decreased by 1 when getting a Bad work result. After escaping, Rudolta will start to wander the facility with 450 HP, leaving a trail of snow as it moves. When it encounters an employee or other entity, it will periodically spill blood which will deal White Damage (6 - 8) to the other entities in the same room as Rudolta. It will continue to roam around until subdued or the day ends. Origin The details of origin are currently unknown, but it could be assumed that it was created, as mentioned in the Last Observation dialogue (Legacy), from the desire of the child who wanted to see 'Santa' dismembered, and probably made Rudolta from its remains, a creature which gives gifts equally to everyone, without discrimination. Details Rudolta responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Attachment, Instinct and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Rudolta's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-5 PE Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 6-11 will cause it to feel Normal, and 12-18 will make it Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level (HE), portrait, Damage Type ( White 3 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (18) and their emotional state. Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "After escaping, Rudolta slowly roams the facility, inflicting White damage to employees." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This include its defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks E.G.O. '''Gift 'Christmas'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Christmas'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Christmas |Damage = White 11-13 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Short |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "It is patched with heavy leather. No one knows where the leather came from though. The colorful leather pieces remind a festive holiday that was long forgotten. The stitches are carefully woven, but for what or whom? It is not elegant, but you can feel the devotion of its creator. Its true identity under the leather is classified, but its secrecy only makes the weapon all the more powerful." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Christmas |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 1.3 Weak |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = '''Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "The colorful leather pieces remind a festive holiday that was long forgotten. The origin of the material cannot be disclosed to unauthorized personnel. It may still dream of becoming a good child. The wielder may feel the urge to give out gifts to random people." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP -4, SP +8 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * " There’s an old card attached to it. 'Merry Christmas! Santa rushes along the night sky to deliver presents to happy kids who don’t cry. Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer, shines a light through the night fog while tugging a sleigh full of presents. All the happy kids in the world deserves a present!" * "Looking from a far, it resembles Santa Claus riding a sleigh, but upon closer inspection the Abnormality is totally different from the fairy tale. Contrary to the popular character, the sleigh drags it. We observed the Abnormality from three different points." * "Rudolf: A horse-like organic entity in the colors of green, red, and white. Its muscles do not seem to move, but many employees report the movement of its eyes, and some even say that they've made an eye contact with it. There’s a hole with a 30cm diameter on its belly. Armed employees later reported the hole was empty." * "Santa: A mysterious, transparent organic entity on top of Rudolf. It shows full of what seems to be organs. All organs seem to be functioning normally." * "Sleigh: Its size is similar to that of a child’s. The plating looks like organic skin, and there are white blades attached at the bottom. The accessories of the sleigh are replaced by stiff, severed hands. Unknown objects are carefully wrapped into gifts. Many employees tried to open the gifts, but failed. Rumors have it that the gifts can be opened only on Christmas." * "All three are crudely sewn together. Dr.████████ suggested that "All three may be made from a single body. Whoever made this, must had a great hatred against Christmas. Or never saw Santa Claus." Flavour Text * "When the rusty bell jingles, Christmas begins." * "With a displaced jaw and lifeless tongue, words are swallowed instead of being expressed." * "Where is Santa for the unhappy?" * "The colorful lights were bright as Christmas, and dark as every children’s living nightmare." * "The sewing looks crude, but the effort that went into making it is borderline obsessive." * "Christmas, oh the hideous carnival. On every Christmas, I want to pull out the tongues of those who sing carols" * "With my infinite hatred, I give you this gift." * "Rudolta does not show any sign of life, but it moves. This may be due to the energy it produces." * "Rudolta roams around without purpose. It wants to give out its pile of gifts." Trivia * Rudolta is clearly a twisted version about the fest of Christmas, Santa Claus and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * The black sack from Rudolta could presumably be opened in Christmas Eve, but in-game, nothing happens. Gallery RudoltaContainment.png|Rudolta's containment RudoltaBreaching.png|Rudolta breaching RudoltaBreachingAttacking.png|Rudolta attacking RudoltaDetailsUnlocked.png|Rudolta Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal